1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organizer for wires, cords, cables, connectors, tubes, and power supplies, and more particularly toward a systematic, orderly and functional handling for wires, cords, cables, connectors, tubes and power supplies for the home or business office.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the growth of audio, computing, video and office equipment, in the home and at the office, comes the growth of cords, wires, cables, connectors, plugs, tubes, power supplies and power strips associated with the equipment, as each device typically includes at least one power cord, sometimes connected to a power supply, in addition to a connecting signal cable or connector, and, generally an extension cord or power strip. An assemblage of more than one device and accessory results in a conglomeration of cordage on the desk or table and floor. The aggregation of wires and cords is unsightly, occupies a lot of room, and poses a safety hazard. Power strips are commonly used as both a means to extend the power supply from the wall socket to a position closer on the floor to the devices and as a means to power more than two devices at a time. However, this falls short of addressing the need to keep the cables neat, untangled, close at hand and out of sight.
A number of solutions for managing cords, cables, and wires exist in the prior art. Prior art organizers pertaining to electrical wires generally consist of multiple sockets or power strips, sometimes having a spool around which the wires wrap. These organizers are not convenient as when the cord or wire needs to be removed, it must first be unwrapped from around the spool before the device can be unplugged. In some cases, the prior art teaches a common spool around which all the wires are wrapped, which must be untangled and unwrapped prior to removal. Other prior art teaches that the cords and wires must be extricated upon removal. Most prior art does not accommodate power supplies and battery packs, which must sit on the floor or occupy a lot of space in the device or elsewhere. While the prior art may hide the mess, the cords and wires are not truly organized and do not have a convenient means to plug in/out and separate all the wires. Problems common in all the prior art include that the devices are bulky, unsightly, ungainly, and occupy a substantial area of the floor or the desk.